<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyctophilia by swtalmnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978485">Nyctophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd'>swtalmnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looks for quiet in the empty workshop and finds Tony. But also quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt: "Ssh... I'm sleeping."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nyctophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts">QueenThayet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dr QT did All The Things the other day and I wrote her this as a reward and also a tiny StarkBucks Bingo fill. Because efficiency is the lazy Ravenclaw way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>nyctophilia</strong> (n): love of darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness</p>
<p>Bucky liked the workshop for a lot of reasons, but right then the main one was that it was full of dark corners and hidey-holes, and it looked nothing like a Hydra facility. Despite Tony's tendency to leave piles of random shit everywhere, he also had an unapologetic love for beauty that showed up both in the row of gorgeous vintage cars along one wall, and the sleek lines and soft holograms that made up his work area.</p>
<p>The worst things that had happened in Bucky's life had mostly happened under bright, unrelenting spotlights or fluorescents.</p>
<p>Tony Stark insisted on only the most modern fixtures in his spaces, and thus all the Avengers benefited from soft, eye-friendly lighting created by JARVIS-controlled LEDs in whatever spectrum was most suitable.</p>
<p>"Bless you for bein' spoiled as fuck, I guess," said Bucky, heading through the workshop for one of his favorite spots, a defensible corner over by the bots' charging stations where he'd stashed a few blankets and a tablet for reading.</p>
<p>"Ssh... I'm sleeping," came a mutter from close enough that only a lot of training kept Bucky from yelping and leaping straight up into the air.</p>
<p>"Uh, sorry?" Bucky said instead, peering around the dim room until he spotted a hand waving him away, wrapped in a suspiciously familiar blanket.</p>
<p>There was a sigh and a loud, showy yawn, and Stark's head popped up from Bucky's corner. "Needs to be warmer, anyway," said Tony with a huff. "DUM-E, bring me more blankets from my stash. And some pillows." He yawned again. "I put in an outlet for your tablet."</p>
<p>DUM-E opened a cupboard to reveal neatly stacked blankets and cushions, mostly in some variation on Stark's signature gold, red, and blue, with some black and grey thrown in to match the room decor.</p>
<p>Bucky blinked in confusion. "How'd, um. Wait. Why?" he said, settling on that of all the questions crowding his already overstimulated brain.</p>
<p>"Why not?" said Tony. DUM-E rolled over with a pile of soft things and Tony made grabby hands until they were dumped over his head. He started arranging everything in the corner, glancing over at Bucky between tucks and waving his ass in the air the rest of the time.</p>
<p>Bucky really, really appreciated Tony's ass.</p>
<p>"You comin'?" asked Tony, curling up on one side of the little nest he'd built.</p>
<p>"Why?" asked Bucky again.</p>
<p>"Warmer," said Tony. He made the same grabby hands he'd given DUM-E. "Super soldiers make great space heaters, but Steve never cuddles outside of movie night." He lifted the blankets and practically whined. "C'moooon, I'm losing my sleepy here."</p>
<p>Bucky let his body do what it wanted, which was to pad over to the space and pull Stark close, pull the blankets over them, pull the darkness over them until they were in a cocoon of warmth and softness and safety, all the things he'd never had with Hydra.</p>
<p>Tony made a noise of satisfaction and cuddled right up, kicking Bucky in the shin.</p>
<p>Bucky oofed and slid down, taking off Tony's shoes and socks, making sure his jeans were loose enough before gathering him close again. Bucky was already barefoot and in sleep clothes, and he could feel his brain winding down as Tony's breathing evened back out, face buried in Bucky's chest and one hand gripping Bucky's shirt.</p>
<p>"Sir will need to wake in 9 hours. I will endeavor not to startle you, Sergeant Barnes," said JARVIS quietly, and the lights dimmed even further, enough for Bucky to peek up out of the nest and see nothing but familiar shapes limned in blue, including DUM-E's bulk now slotted in the charging bay closest to them.</p>
<p>"Thanks," said Bucky. He wasn't sure who exactly he was thanking or for what, but he knew he was damned grateful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>